


닭과 오소리

by Wherewhale



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Language Abuse
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherewhale/pseuds/Wherewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.<br/>And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	닭과 오소리

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Everything is the property of HBO and Evan Wright.  
> And sorry, folks. My works are all written in Korean.

  좆같네.

  하사 에릭 코커가 대위 데이브 맥그로우를 만난 지 여덟 시간 만에 내린 평가는 이라크 전이 거의 끝나간다는 지점에 와 있어도 변하지 않았다. 에릭은 스물 세 살이었지만 전쟁을 두 번이나 거친 해병이었고 수색 대원이었다. 스스로는 사람을 잘 볼 줄은 모르는 것 같다고 생각했지만 적어도 누구를 멀리해야 하는지는 정확히 알고 있었다. 안타깝게도 데이브 맥그로우는 그가 가장 잘 알고 있는 부류의 사람이었고 더욱이 불행하게도 그가 에릭 자신의 소대장이었다. 그는 이라크에서의 하루하루가 지나갈수록 자신이 해병 수색대원이 아니라 나이만 처먹은 지진아를 돌봐야 하는 베이비시터라고 생각하게 되었다. 씨발놈, 에릭은 자신의 M16을 갉아먹고 있는 모래를 털어내며 다시 읊조렸다. 어차피 이제는 지진아의 베이비시터 노릇을 하지 않아도 좋다. 불명예스럽게 자신이 있던 자리를 박탈당하고 난 후 좋은 것은 그거 하나였다.

  바그다드에 처음으로 입성하게 된 해병 수색대원이라는 타이틀을, 데이브는 좋이 마음에 들어 했다. 시신이 쓰레기처럼 너부러지고 쓰레기는 가치 있는 것마냥 주워가는 옛 문명의 발상지에서 에릭 옆에서 대위는 계속해서 중얼거렸다. 바그다드가 얼마나 아름다운 곳이었는지, 얼마나 많은 지식이 넘쳐났는지, 역사적으로 얼마나 중요한 곳인지에 관한 것들이었다. 말하는 그 자신조차도 본 적 없는 번영과 부가 수사학에서나 쓰일 것 같은 표현으로 험비를 채웠다. “에릭, 너도 알아야 해. 바그다드는 말이지, 장미가 흐드러지고 아이들이 자라는 곳이었지…….” 그가 하려던 말은 곧이어 북서쪽의 사 층 건물 위에서 쏟아지는 총탄으로 막혔다. 데이브는 곧바로 응사하지 못했다. 손가락이 왜 손 끝에 붙어 있는지 이해할 수 없다는 것처럼 허둥지둥 대다가 총을 무릎 위로 떨어트리고는 “우린 다 죽을 거야! 우린 다 죽을 거라고! 빌어먹을 바그다드! 씨발 다 불태워 버리고 말 거야!” 하고 히스테릭하게 소리쳤다.

  ‘누구라도 좋으니 저 새끼를 죽여 버렸으면 좋겠어요.’ 브라보 3소대 팀2 분대장으로서 그는 누가 그 말을 했는지 의식적으로 지워버렸다. 명령불복종과 항명은 불명예제대를 불러올 뿐이다, 남자는 그렇게 자신을 다독였었다. 그러나 가끔, 바그다드에 도착한 뒤로는 점점 자주, 자신을 달래던 권력과 권위, 자신의 안위와 미래에 대한 걱정 모두가 쓸모없는 것처럼 느껴지기 시작했다. 전쟁은 좆같았고 좆보다 더 좆같은 상위 명령체계는 씨발 단체로 똥을 들이킨 것처럼 그에게 냄새를 남겼다. 그것은 자신도 그런 좆같은 명령체계의 일원이라는 냄새였다. 에릭은 자신에게서 그런 냄새를 맡을 때마다 자신을 똥통에 처박은 새끼를 죽이고 싶었다.

  ‘분노는 명확해야 해.’ 하염없이 총열을 닦아내며 에릭은 브랫 콜버트가 한 말을 떠올렸다. 카불을 목전에 두고 있던 어떤 밤, 남자는 교과서를 읽듯 그렇게 말했다. ‘나치, 스킨헤드, 탈레반, 인종차별주의자, 채식주의자, 히피, 뭐 그런 것들 말이야.’ 같은 참호를 쓰던 어린 이병이 자신은 채식주의자라고 주저하며 말했다. 브랫은 눈동자만 움직여 그를 쏘아보고는 ‘육식주의자도 씨발 것들이지.’ 하고 농담 같지 않은 농담을 던졌다. 그 때쯤 에릭은 브랫 콜버트가 어떤 식으로 농담을 던지는지 막 깨달은 참이었다.

  분노는 명확해야 했다. 그러나 에릭은 늘 자신의 분노가 어디를 향해야 하는지 몰랐다. 자신에게 화를 내다가, 끊임없이 말도 안되는 명령을 재생산 하는 군대를 욕했다가, 정의도 인간애도 없는 전쟁에게 화살을 돌렸다가, 그러다가 그 분노는 결국 갈 곳없이 흩어졌다. 어쩌면 그것은 일종의 PTSD일지도 모른다고 남자는 생각했다. 그것은 이라크를 가득 메운 탄약과 샤말과 떠돌이 개들처럼 희뿌옇게 머리를 채워서 똥통에 처박은 머리를 단순한 단백질 덩어리로 만들었다. 에릭은 다른 분대원들처럼 데이브에게 분노할 수가 없었다. 전쟁은 좆같은 것이었고, 서른하나가 되어서도 지진아처럼 구는 남자는 전쟁이 얼마나 좆같은지 증명할 뿐이었다. 우습게도 분대에서 쫓겨난 지금까지 에릭은 그렇게 생각했다. 그를 죽여 버려도 결국 똥통에 토사물을 더할 뿐이었다.

  총열은 닦아도 닦아도 깨끗해지지가 않았다. 기름을 먹은 모래는 털어지지도 날아가지도 않고 닦아내면 닦아내는 대로 쓸리기만 할 뿐 사라지지 않았다. 에릭은 포기하지 않고 솔질을 했다. 쓸모없어 보이는 짓도 좋은 점이 하나 있다면 머리를 비우게 만든다는 것이다.

  상념은 끊임없이 떠올랐다 사그라졌다. 굳이 세지 않으려 애를 썼지만 남자는 남은 총알을 세는 것처럼 자신이 이라크 땅에 닿은 후부터의 날짜를 세고 있었다. 에릭은 돌아가고 싶었다. 문명으로, 자유의 땅으로, 사람이 사람답게 사는 곳으로. 굳이 어떤 어려운 개념을 내세우지 않아도 자유와 정의가 삶의 당연한 지표한 곳으로. 데이브의 수사 속에서 피어나던 바그다드는 오랜 번영을 살해한 사람들이 사는 곳이었다. 그것은 이라크 인이기도 하고, 시리아에서 넘어온 바트당이기도 하고, 먼 신대륙에서 죄를 짓고 쫓겨나 군인으로 밖에 살 수 없는 남자들이기도 했다. 에릭은 자신이 그 중의 하나라는 것이 신물이 나게 싫었다. 그래도 어쩔 수 없는 것은 그가 삶의 일정 부분을 군인으로 살기로 했다는 것이었다. 그는 자신을 이 똥통에 처박은 자기 자신을 죽이고 싶었다.

  담배 공장 안으로 데이브가 들어왔다. 2소대장 네이트 픽과 함께였다. 에릭은 굳이 고개를 들지 않아도 발걸음을 구분할 수가 있었다. 브랫이 자신의 소대장 발소리만큼은 구분할 수 있다고 하는 말에 게이 같다고 비웃은 것이 얼마 되지도 않았는데, 어느새 자기도 데이브의 발소리는 구분할 수 있었다. 네이트의 발걸음 소리를 알 수 있던 건 그가 독특한 걸음걸이를 가지고 있기 때문일 것이라고 넘겨짚어 생각한다. 데이브는 미간을 모으고 무엇인가 심각한 이야기를 하고 있었다. 보나마나 복장 규정이나 철군 날짜에 관한 것일 테다. ‘내가 여기 있는 것조차 모를 것이다.’ 에릭은 생각했다. 그는 자신의 손으로 스스로의 뒤를 닦아주던 분대장을 강등시킨 주제에 자신이 그에 대해 매우 신경 쓰고 있는 것처럼 행동했다. 그는 겁쟁이였고 그래서 늘 자신이 맞서야할 것에서 고개를 돌렸다. 머리를 숨기면 오소리를 피할 수 있을 것이라고 믿는 닭 같았다. 그것이 참 불쌍하고 안타까워서 에릭은 보지 못한 척 고개를 돌리곤 했다. 그도 결국 겁먹은 닭에 불과할 것이었다, 이 전쟁은 누구에게나 오소리였으므로.

  픽이 고개를 돌렸다가 에릭과 눈이 마주쳤다. 하사는 눈을 돌려야한다고 생각했지만 순간 마주친 눈이 마치 노린 것마냥 자신을 보고 피하지 않았으므로 굳이 돌리지 않았다. 그는 타고나길 사냥개였고, 사냥개는 주인이 아닌 이상 눈을 피하면 안 되는 것이었다.

  “데이브.” 눈길을 피하지 않은 채 중위가 말했다. 에릭은 문득 중위가 대위로는 이 전쟁을 끝내지 못할 것이라는 소문을 떠올렸다. 브랫은 알지도 모른다, 자신보다 겨우 두 살 많은 이 장교가 이 전쟁에서 닭이었는지, 오소리였는지. “전쟁이 끝나면 사람들은 정의를 찾으려고 할 겁니다.”  
  “무슨 말이야?”  
  “잘못된 것은 바로잡아야 한다는 겁니다.”  
  “네이트, 내가 잘못한 것이 있다면 그건…….”  
  “대위님이 잘못한 게 있다면 그건 대위님이 고치셔야 한다는 이야깁니다.”

  네이트의 녹색 눈동자가 에릭을 떠나 데이브의 얼굴 위에 꽂혔다. 에릭은 못들은 척 솔질에 힘을 더했다. 아무리 그래도 중위가 닭은 아니라는 생각을 했다. 데이브는 할 말을 찾지 못한 듯 침묵하다가 “네이트, 날 싫어해서 그러는 건 아니지?” 하고 조심스럽게 말을 걸었다. ‘등신 새끼.’ 에릭은 더 이상 듣지 않으려고 자리에서 일어났다. 그제야 데이브가 그를 보았고, 네이트가 한 말의 의미를 깨달은 듯 입을 벌렸다.

  “에릭의 처분은 내가 다시 항의할 거야! 젠장, 네이트! 너까지 나를 자기 분대장을 똥통에 꼴아박은 지진아 취급을 하는 거야?”  
  “데이브.”  
  “나도 알아! 씨발, 씨발 새끼들! 씨발 놈들!”

  데이브는 누구에게랄 것도 없이 욕설을 내뱉고는 네이트를 두고 돌아섰다. 그러다 에릭과 눈을 마주쳤는데, 에릭은 무심히 그를 바라보고 있다가 맞부딪혀오는 눈길을 받아주었다. 대위의 눈에는 핏발이 서 있었고 얼굴은 일그러져 있었다. 먼저 눈을 피한 것은 데이브였다. 네이트가 두 사람을 물끄러미 바라보다 돌아섰다. 에릭은 그가 자신의 소대장이었으면 어땠을까 생각했다. 그래도 결국에는 자기가 이 똥통에 빠지게 된다고 한다면 위안이 될 것이라고 생각했다, 전쟁은 자신이나 그와 같은 사람의 손에 바뀌는 것이 아닐 것이므로.

  “LT는 이상주의자지.”

  브랫이 들렸다가 밑도 끝도 없이 그런 말을 내려놓았다. 딸기 셰이크가 들어간 MRE도 내려놓았다. “레이 개새끼가 추접하게 먹는 꼴을 보기 싫어서.” 그런 말을 하면서 들려주었다.

  “그는 미국이 옳아야 한다고 생각해. 그리고 매 시간 그 믿음을 잃어가지.”  
  “히피 대학생이 전쟁 반대를 외치지 않고 그 일선에 있다는 것 자체도 믿음이 가지 않는 일이긴 한데.”  
  “그 사람은 자신이 믿고 있는 일을 하고 싶어 하지. 누구에게라도 힘든 일이야. 그리고 히피라고 하기엔 그렇군, 프레피면 모를까.”

  브랫의 말이 너무나 호모게이틱 하다고 지적하려다가 에릭은 한숨을 길게 쉬었다. 험비에 기대어 앉은 남자가 MRE만 쥐었다 놓았다 하며 그가 말하길 기다렸다.

  “나는…….” 에릭은 자신이 무엇을 말하고 싶은가 생각했다. 말하고 싶은 것은 너무도 많았다. 좆같은 전쟁, 좆같은 데이브, 좆같은 브랫 개새끼, 좆같은 바그다드. 그의 전쟁은 이미 오래 전에 끝났어야 했다. 왜 그는 아직도 여기에 있는가……. 가장 좆같은 것은 데이브가 불쌍하다고 생각한다는 것이었다. ‘닭이 닭인 것을 미워할 수가 없어.’ 에릭은 아무 말도 하지 못하고 입을 다물었다.

  브랫은 한참 그의 곁에 앉아 있다가 아무 말도 없이 일어나 엉덩이를 털었다. 모래바람과 승차감 나쁜 험비에 시달린 위대한 국가의 엉덩이가 시야를 가리는 벽을 넘어 사라질 때까지 에릭은 닭과 오소리가 끊임없이 내달리는 상상을 했다.


End file.
